


The Reunion

by dragon_temeraire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bullying (mentioned), Deputy Jordan Parrish, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Pining, School Reunion, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: Stiles needs someone hot to take to his reunion, so he can show everyone up. Cue Jordan Parrish, who eventually agrees to be his (fake) date.





	The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



> Written for Inell, who wanted Stiles/Parrish and “It’s my high school reunion, and I need a hot date so I can rub in in the faces of the people who hated me.” Note: Lydia and Jackson are pretty mean in this fic, but I don’t think I made them any worse than they were in season 1.

“Come on, Jordan. _Please?_ ”

“You’ve been asking me for a favor for a _week_ ,” Jordan says, leaning his arms heavily on his desk. “What do you _want?_ ”

“I want you to be my date for my high school reunion,” Stiles says, as neutrally as possible, like this is nothing unusual.

“We’re not _actually_ dating, so why would you need me to do that?”

“You may not have been aware, but some people treated me pretty shitty in high school,” Stiles says. “So I want to show up with a hot date, and rub in their faces how well I’m doing.”

“Well, I’m flattered,” Jordan says leaning back in his chair, his expression calm. “But how do you know those people will even be there?”

“I checked the RSVP list,” Stiles says easily. “They’ll definitely be there.”

Jordan’s eyes narrow. “Was that list actually available to the public?”

“I wouldn’t know anything about that,” Stiles says quickly, trying to look innocent. “But if you want to investigate, you can definitely do it in a nice suit. On the night of the reunion.”

Jordan sighs, shakes his head a little. “And why couldn’t you get an actual, real date to go with you?” he asks, a little smirk on his face.

Stiles can’t help noticing how good it makes him look. “Because I’m the same loser I’ve always been?” he says, nonchalant.

“That’s _not_ what I meant,” Jordan says, straightening up. “I was going to say that you spend too much time _here_ , and not enough time meeting other people.”

“Fair enough,” Stiles says, because he can’t admit he’s been hanging around all this time because he wants to ask Jordan out. For real. “But the reunion is only two days away, so it’s too late to find an actual date anyway.”

“Why don’t you go with Scott, then?”

“First of all, he’s in veterinary school four hours away. Also, everybody already thought we were dating in high school, so showing up with him wouldn’t really impress anyone.”

“All right,” Jordan says, looking amused. “Why not just go by yourself?”

“Show up to my five-year reunion _alone?_ ” Stiles says, scandalized. “I’d never live it down.” He’s mostly joking, but he sees Jordan’s expression softening.

“If it’s really that important to you,” he says, “then I’ll go.”

“It is, and I really appreciate it,” he says, and thumps the top of Jordan’s desk with excitement, ignoring the look he gets in response. “Hey, do you want to meet up for dinner tonight? Something casual?”

Jordan looks a little taken aback. “Why? You said the reunion’s not for another two days.”

“Yeah, but this has to be convincing,” Stiles says, pointing between himself and Jordan. “I need to get to know you better.”

“Stiles, you’re here _all the time_ ,” Jordan says. “I think you know me pretty well.”

“That’s work-Jordan. I need to know regular-Jordan. Find out your favorite food, your hobbies, and the level of PDA you’re comfortable with.”

Jordan sputters, but Stiles just keeps going.

“I mean, we gotta set boundaries. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Stiles, I used to defuse bombs for a living. I don’t think you _can_ make me uncomfortable,” Jordan says, his voice as close to lighthearted teasing as Stiles has ever heard.

“Please don’t equate my company to bomb disarming,” Stiles says with a grin. “I’m hoping it’ll be far more pleasant.”

 

*

 

Stiles will fully admit, his initial interest in Jordan had been purely physical. Jordan had been a hot new guy in town, and Stiles’ teenage hormones had been _all over that_.

But after he’d graduated from high school and gotten to know Jordan better, spending his summers away from college at the Sheriff’s station, he’d actually started liking Jordan _more_. His lust had gradually developed into a strong crush, and it just…hadn’t gone away.

Sure, he’d dated people in college, even had random hookups, but he just never quite let go of his interest. It didn’t help that Jordan never seemed to be dating anyone, either.

And Stiles hadn’t ever managed the nerve to ask Jordan out, not even when he showed up to Stiles’ college graduation with his dad, smiling and congratulating him. He was just afraid that, even though they weren’t that far apart in age, Jordan would still see him as a kid.

Or maybe he just wouldn’t want to date his boss’s son.

This reunion is giving him the perfect opportunity, though. That night will be one long fake date with Jordan, and he’ll get this crush out of his system. Hopefully.

But in the meantime, he’s getting to know a lot more about Jordan’s personal life, and that’s pretty great too.

“Come on, you’ve gotta have a hobby,” Stiles says, grinning. “Is it knitting? Yoga? Flower arranging?”

That makes Jordan laugh, and Stiles leans back in his seat, feeling content. He pops a French fry into his mouth while he waits for an answer.

“No, I actually discovered that I really like putting things together. Solving puzzles, stuff like that. I worked at the EOD training camp for a while, and they had me assembling the—fake, of course—explosives for the trainees to disarm. It was actually…pretty fun, considering. So after I got out, I started putting together models, building replicas, stuff like that.”

“What of?” Stiles asks curiously. “Cars? Planes?”

“The most recent one I did was of an AT-AT walker,” Jordan says offhandedly.

“What? No way,” Stiles says excitedly. “You built something from Star Wars?”

“I’ve done quite a few, actually,” Jordan says, looking amused. “The Death Star, an X-wing fighter, and R2-D2 as well.”

“Wow, I gotta see that,” Stiles says, delighted.

“If you want to come by when this whole reunion thing is over, you can,” Jordan says easily.

“Awesome,” Stiles says, pleased. “I didn’t know you were a fan.”

“I wasn’t, really,” Jordan shrugs. “But when you’re deployed you’re willing to watch just about anything. And I ended up liking the original trilogy a lot.”

Their conversation ends up devolving from there, into a drawn-out debate on the merits and shortcomings of the prequel trilogy, but Stiles doesn’t mind a bit.

 

*

 

“So, I forgot to ask yesterday,” Stiles says, sliding into the chair beside Jordan’s desk. It’s probably intended for people giving statements or filing reports, but Stiles puts it to good use. “What level of public displays are you cool with?”

Jordan chokes on his coffee, but Stiles continues, undeterred.

“Can we hold hands? Are you willing to slow dance with me? Gaze romantically into my eyes? Can I tell people you’re a great kisser?”

Jordan coughs, shakes his head, and takes another, smaller, sip of coffee. “All of that would be fine,” he says.

“Sweet,” Stiles says, trying to be casual despite the way his heart is racing. “Another important question: how long have we been dating?”

Jordan, with the mug halfway to his mouth, glares at him.

 

*

 

“Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?” Stiles asks, fingers tapping nervously on his kitchen counter.

“Stiles, I just got home,” Jordan sighs down the line.

“And you know you always look forward to your boyfriend’s phone calls,” Stiles says cheerfully. “So?”

“Do you really think it’s going to impress anyone if you show up in the same jeep you’ve been driving since high school?” Jordan asks.

“Once they catch a glimpse of you, they won’t even notice the jeep,” Stiles says confidently.

“Thanks,” Jordan says wryly. “But I can drive us over, if you want. My vehicle reliably starts, at least.”

“Hey, now!” Stiles huffs, but he’s grinning. “Well, if you really want to, I guess you could pick me up in your SUV-thing.”

“Stiles, you _know_ it’s a—actually, it doesn’t matter. I will see you tomorrow, in the SUV-thing,” Jordan says firmly.

“Awesome,” Stiles says. “I will be looking as handsome as possible.”

“Okay. Are you getting the boutonnieres, or am I?” Jordan asks teasingly.

“Those are for proms, not reunions,” Stiles says. “But we could try matching ties, if you want,” he adds grandly, and Jordan’s laugh sends a rush of happiness through him.

He might not be able to get this out of his system, after all.

 

*

 

Stiles checks his hair in the mirror for the third time, and resists the urge run his hands through it and rumple it up. Even though this evening he’ll only be pretending to date Jordan, he’s still weirdly nervous. He tugs his tie tighter, lets out a slow breath. This is why _he_ wanted to pick Jordan up. Waiting is hard.

He looks down at his dress socks and wiggles his toes, smiling at the tiny R2-D2s all over them. He wants to show off to Lydia and Jackson tonight, but he wants to be _himself_ , too.

A tap at the door draws his attention away, and he hurries out of his bedroom and over to the entryway. “Hey, Jordan!” he says brightly as he pulls the front door open. Whatever he was going to say next flees, though, when he gets a good look. Stiles has never seen Jordan in anything but the deputy uniform or casual clothes, so he’s completely unprepared for how handsome he looks in a fitted suit. “You look great,” he breathes.

“Thanks,” Jordan says, actually looking a little bashful. “Are you ready to go?”

“Almost,” Stiles says, gesturing Jordan inside. “I just need to put on my shoes, I’ll be right back.”

“Are you wearing droid socks?” Jordan calls after him.

“Of course,” Stiles says with a grin, returning with his dress shoes in hand. “I was actually gonna wear my chucks instead of these, but I wasn’t sure I’d be able to pull it off.”

“I think only the tenth doctor can,” Jordan says, and Stiles freezes in the middle of shoving his foot into his shoe.

“Are you, like, a secret nerd or something?”

“I didn’t think it was much of a secret,” Jordan says with a fond smile, and Stiles feels his heart flip in his chest.

“Not anymore,” he says lightly, trying to play off his reaction as he crams his other foot into his shoe. “Let’s go.”

 

*

 

Stiles is quiet on the way over, listening to Jordan talk about the various minor crimes that have been happening around town. It’s a relief, these days, that nothing too serious crops up.

It’s not long before they’re pulling into the parking lot, and Stiles smirks at the Welcome Back sign hanging over the main entrance. He climbs out of Jordan’s SUV-thing, and watches as people, mostly couples, make their way inside.

“Shall we?” Jordan asks, stepping up next to him and extending his elbow.

“Yeah,” Stiles says, slipping his arm into Jordan’s. “Let’s show them what’s up.” He suddenly feels his nerves settle with Jordan’s comforting presence beside him.

They check in with a disinterested girl at the front, and are provided with name tags. Stiles stuffs one of the pamphlets, detailing tonight’s “events,” into his pocket. He heard there was going to be karaoke in one of the side rooms, and he wonders who’ll be drunk enough to actually do it.

They’d separated at the table, but as they walk into the somewhat-tastefully decorated cafeteria, Stiles slides his hand into Jordan’s, squeezing softly. It’s ostensibly to show everyone that they’re a couple, but it’s actually just because Stiles _really wants to_.

Jordan sends him a small smile and squeezes back, and Stiles is pretty sure he knows.

He spots a distinctive head of red hair near one of the tables, and he takes a deep breath. Might as well get this over with.

He guides Jordan over, holding his hand tighter for support, and says, “Hello, Lydia,” as calmly as he can manage.

She turns, smirking at Stiles, then does a comic double-take at Jordan, her eyes flitting down to where their hands are joined. “Stiles,” she says, drawing it out, making it sound just a little condescending. “I see you found a date.”

“I did,” Stiles says, with false brightness. “Turns out, after getting away from the malicious and backstabbing environment of high school, it wasn’t that difficult to do.” He gives a sharp smile at her shocked expression. “Come on, Jordan. Let’s check out the refreshment table,” he says, walking away before she can say anything.

Stiles still feels tense, but now he’s also a little bit victorious. It had felt so good to finally stand up to her.

“What was that about?” Jordan asks quietly, picking up a little cup of fruit punch.

“Sophomore year, Lydia found out that I had a crush on her—which wasn’t difficult, I was _not_ subtle—and told all of her friends. They harassed me and mocked me the rest of high school, and she never did anything to stop them.”

“You handled that rather well, then,” Jordan says, passing Stiles a plate of cookies.

“Yeah. I think it was worse because all the mean stuff they were saying say killed my crush pretty quick. So they were heckling me for something that wasn’t even true.” Then he takes a deep breath and gives Jordan a small smile, because thankfully all of that is in the _past_. 

Jordan gently touches his shoulder, returning his smile, and looks like he’s about to say something else. But of course, someone has to interject.

“Stilinski,” a voice says in a smooth, fake-pleasant tone.

“Jackson,” Stiles says snidely. He turns toward the interruption, but not enough to dislodge Jordan’s hand.

“I see you figured out the whole bisexuality thing,” he says, eyes resting covetously on Jordan.

“I always knew,” Stiles says sharply. “There was nothing to figure out.” But Jackson’s not paying any attention to him.

Instead, he’s stepping closer to Jordan, a smirk firmly in place. He’s just as confident and cocky as ever, Stiles can’t help noticing.

“You’re with him, but for how much longer?” Jackson asks Jordan with mock concern. “He was a loser in high school, and he’s a loser now. Surely you’d want to step up to someone…better?” he adds conspiratorially, and Stiles feels a sharp, stabbing pain in his chest.

Though he’d jokingly called himself a loser, it’s so much worse to hear it from someone like Jackson.  

Jordan’s expression hardens. “Stiles and I have been dating for more than a year, and I can say with certainty that he’s amazing, and _far better than you_.” He leans in toward Jackson, his mouth turned down. “And I think it’s about time for me to dance with my boyfriend. Goodbye.”

Stiles feels himself smiling at the way Jordan emphasizes the word ‘my,’ and lets himself be guided out to the dancefloor. He’s tempted to look back and get one more glimpse of Jackson’s shocked face, but he resists the urge.

To his surprise, Jordan pulls him close, one hand settling on the back of Stiles’ neck, letting him press his face against Jordan’s neck.

“Are you okay?” he asks quietly.

Stiles leans into Jordan’s warmth, his hands curling around Jordan’s hips. “Yeah, I’m fine,” he says against Jordan’s skin. “I’m glad you’re here, though.”

Jordan sways them slowly to the music, and when Stiles finally lifts his head, he sees that Jordan looks a little sad. “I had no idea they’d be like that. I mean, high school was years ago, and I don’t think it was ever like that for me.” His brow creases. “And what was Jackson’s problem, anyway?”

“I started dating his best friend senior year,” Stiles sighs. “He was convinced that I was just experimenting with Danny, that I didn’t really know what I wanted.”

“Ouch,” Jordan says. “That couldn’t have been great for your relationship.”

“It wasn’t. But Danny and I had a lot of fun while it lasted,” he says with a smirk, and Jordan laughs.

Stiles waits for him to settle down, then says, “So we’ve been dating more than a year, huh? Must be getting serious.”

But instead of joking along with him, Jordan just looks embarrassed. “We’ve spent a lot of time together, and I feel like we’ve been good friends for _at least_ a year,” he says, shrugging. “Though I’ll admit the dating part was purely wishful thinking.”

Stiles just stares for a second. “You…wish we were dating?” he asks hesitantly.

“I was originally going to turn you down for this,” Jordan sighs. “Because if we were going to dance, if we were going to kiss, I didn’t want you to think it wasn’t real.” He shakes his head. “But then I decided something was better than nothing, so.”

“Wait, you seriously want to date _me_? The person who annoys you at work all the time? For real?”

“You don’t actually annoy me,” Jordan laughs. “But yes, I really do.”

“Wow, I kinda regret not saying anything, then. I’ve wanted to ask you out for ages, but I never thought you’d go for it.”

Jordan’s eyebrows go up. “You didn’t think I’d be interested?” he asks curiously.

“Well, I am your boss’s son,” Stiles says, shrugging.

To his surprise, Jordan starts laughing. “The Sheriff told me that I either needed to either ask you out or move on, but that he couldn’t take my, uh, _pining_ for much longer.”

“He _knew?_ ” Stiles says, disbelieving. “No wonder he looked so smug when I said I was going to ask you to the reunion!”

“Yeah,” Jordan says, still grinning. “He definitely knew. So does this mean I can move from fake reunion date to real reunion date?”

“If you do, does that mean I finally get to kiss you?” Stiles asks, smirking a little.

“It only seems right,” Jordan says, and then he’s leaning in, his lips pressing softly against Stiles’.

Stiles’ eyes flutter shut, his hands gripping tightly against Jordan’s hips as he tilts his head, deepening the kiss. After a moment he slowly pulls away, noting the slight flush to Jordan’s cheeks, and feels happiness surge through him.

“Good work, Stiles,” he hears as someone claps him on the back. He turns to see Danny walking past, a smile on his face.

It makes him laugh, and Jordan just grins and pulls him into another kiss.

 

*

 

(Stiles goes to see Jordan’s models the next afternoon. He admires every detail, then makes out with Jordan on the couch while A New Hope plays in the background. It’s wonderful.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
